Inside Out
by SOULLLLLLL
Summary: This is about a girl who is forced to marry an organization member, but who? This is rated T for language, some sexual refrence, and hilarious out of charater! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Inside Out

Chapter 1

My mother had left. She's been threatening to leave for a while now and she finally did. This didn't faze me. I knew she would leave. She wasn't the nicest parent in the world either. She was actually sometimes abusive. She didn't just pack up and go though. She left us a note. A long, deep, powerful note:

I've left. FOR GOOD! You can keep the daughter.

I am, "the daughter." She wrote that as if I were some kind of pet. My father was all I had left and mom took the money with her. Not all of it, but most. We had a home…that we would have to give up shortly…and we have each other.

That night…

We were sitting at our dining table. Our house's Kitchen and casual dining room was all one big room that lead one way to the family room and the other way to the foyer. Between sips of soup we shared our ideas. How we were going to pay for food and clothing? I was already 17- out of high school, so we didn't need to pay for tuition.

"You should get a job, one preferably with a good paycheck." Dad suddenly stated.

"I know." I answered

"Start looking tomorrow, it's late."

"Okay…Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sad that Mom's gone?"

"Of course. Your Mother and I…we were close. I loved her."

With knowing that, I went to my room and began to dream, one of my favorites- Marrying Sora, the love of my life.

The next day…

I got out of bed and moved to the kitchen almost tripping down the stairs over books that were stacked high.

"Tami! Get your breakfast!" Dad called to me as I entered the room.

"Right here Dad."

"Good. I got some big news today."

We sat down at the coffee table, a tired look on me, but an oddly happy one on my Dad's.

"I've got an answer to our money problem!" Dad said, excited.

"Does it include work?"

"Nope!"

"Then I'm all for it."

"Okay _LONG pause_ your going to get married!"

I sat there, my face slowly becoming known to what he was saying, "YOU'VE ARRANGED A MARRIAGE FOR ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Now calm down…I know this will come as a shock…" My dad stuttered, tears coming to his eyes.

"WHO IS IT!" I shrieked.

"That famous guy, Xemnas." My dad said, hoping it would cheer me up.

I was killed inside. How could he match me with Xemnas? At first I was too startled to speak and I didn't want to upset Dad, as if I hadn't already done enough damage, so I just left the room with a bewildered look upon my face, toward the front door. Then I started running. As I exited, I saw a glimpse of a face right outside our door. I ignored it and ran past it and into the free open spaces. Our house was somewhat small and, inviting trees that always seemed to smile at you, now looked at me in pity. I didn't know where I was running, but I couldn't care less. All I knew was that I was getting married to Xemnas, and I was running.

After all the running…

I had finally come back from running and I was ready for a nap, but I knew I would never be able to sleep…all I would picture was this awful face grinning at me, and right then and there I knew he would! I walked in the door expecting my Dad to be completely worried and give me the, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" speech, but instead of being trampled by words of an over-protective parent I heard laughter coming from the family room.

I turned the corner and there, in my home, was a black-cloaked man, his silver long hair cascading down onto his shoulders. It was Xemnas.

"How long has _he_ been here?" I asked, accusing him of being here all night- the pervert.

"He came in when you ran out, he was right at the door about to knock." Dad answered.

"Well tell him to leave."

"He has to pick something up." Xemnas replied smoothly, his voice ringing through the halls of the house.

"And what would that be?" I asked, afraid of the answer being…

"You." With that he flung forward and picked me up as if we had already gotten married, but that is still to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in this chapter you may come across a confusing 'joke' that may just be stupid, but i can proudly say that it's an inside joke between me and a friend, but most everyone should at least give a little 'hehe' in there minds.

Chapter 2

He carried me outside and dropped me on the pavement- how romantic. There was a black and white motorcycle out on our driveway.

"We're riding in that?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

He nodded.

"Where?"

"Back to our house."

There was a long pause.

"I am NOT holding your waist even I fall off." I yelled at him.

"Suit yourself." he replied smoothly. Grinning that perverted grin.

We hopped on the motorcycle, me in back _not_ holding on to his waist. He started the engine, which roared very loudly and inflicted excruciating pain in my ears. He wheelied, which made me grab a hold of his cloak as we road off towards the midday horizon. I tried to hold higher than on his waist, but my hands kept slipping closer to his hips, then thighs and I got more tired and more tired…

When I woke up, I was in a white room with white curtains and a white bed, with a cot next to it. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Like it?" Xemnas asked as he walked in.

"Barely…is this our room?"

"I meant my new cloak, but yeah. You can sleep in the cot…since you probably won't want to sleep together." As he said this he raised his eyebrows and leaned into me.

"EWW!" I yelled.

He backed off, looking angry, "Well you'll have to get used to it."

"Wow…thanks…I feel real loved." I said sarcastically,

"We need to set some ground rules-"

"No." I plainly said.

"No?"

"No. This is my house too now, I deserve my freedom and I WON'T settle for anything less."

"Well fine. Just don't annoy our house-mates." With that he exited, moving on to his next evil deed that he had to do. Which left me time to think to myself.

Meanwhile…

"Ok so you know the plan right?" Lane asked Shelby. Lane, Shelby and Tami have been friends since Middle School and have never been apart since.

"No." Shelby responded blankly considering they didn't have a plan.

"Close enough. Let's go." They started for the front door of the new home of Tami. They were wearing a mechanic's uniform and there faces- serious. As they approached the door Shelby became uncertain.

"What if they try to hurt us with their spears and flames and ice…" Shelby died down and was shaking behind the much smaller Lane. Lane whispered behind her shoulder, "Follow my lead."

They came to the door and stopped. There were two guards standing at the front.

"What do you too ladies want here?" Asked one of the guards.

"Well obviously we need to check your lamps!" Lane replied.

"Check our lamps?-"

"Your lamps!"

There was an awkward pause.

"Well I can assure you-"

"Have you had your yearly lamp exam?" Lane asked sharply.

"Well…no…bu-"

"Well then, let the tests begin!" As Lane shouts this she invites herself in, "This room looks like a nice one to start." Lane said as she enters the room beginning to monitor the lamps, Shelby close behind.

Back in Tami's new room…

I was thinking about my life back home and wondering how awful my new one will be. I was also thinking about how Xemnas said, _'Don't annoy the house-mates.'_ I forgot we were going to be living with not just each other, but I have to watch myself all over the house, I had the crew of villains to worry about- Organization XIII. I can't run around in my lace pajamas, with my hair going wild, or show any more skin than a halter-top. Great.

As I was thinking this, one of the organization members, Lexaeus, passed my room and looked into it. Our eyes met and he ran away with an absolutely terrified look upon his face. '_Wonderful! They're all afraid of me!'_ I thought to myself.

After I was done my self-pity moment, I sparked an idea. An absolutely wonderful idea! '_What if I could, somehow, turn the whole organization against each other! I could turn the Organization XIII inside out. They could break up and I could be with the one I love, Sora!'_

Sora… The thought dawned on me. '_Roxas would be here. ROXAS! Sora's nobody of course! I have to go meet him- wait…I can't show any affections for Sora. It could blow my cover.'_ I sat and thought for a while on how to break them up. _'I'll use certain people's strengths to annoy the others.'_

I was laughing manically in my head, and I had no idea my best friends were in the same hall as I.

In the same hall…

"This place has way too many stairs." Shelby complained as they went up the 7th flight so far.

"I hope we find Tami soon. It's getting late anyways." Lane complained.

"Well let's walk through this hall and if she's not here we'll go back." Shelby said as she looked behind her, "Where is back?"

I heard voices coming from down the hall, "Shelby?"

"My legs ache." Said another voice

"Lane?" I was sure it was they. I burst out of the room and it just so happened that they were right outside the door and I had knocked them over.

"There's our clumsy Tami." Lane pointed out as she got up from the white floor. As soon as they were up they hugged.

"We rushed right over when we heard you were here!" Shelby shouted, "Why does your new house have so many steps, it takes forever to get up to your room!"

"That's why we have an elevator." I said plainly, waiting for an even more exhausted look, but all I got was shocked ones.

"We are so stupid!" Shelby cried.

"That's not the most important thing to worry about now. I cannot believe your married to _him!_" Lane stated.

"Well were not married yet and…OH! Follow me." I said softly as I backed into my room.

"I've got a plan." I went on telling Shelby and Lane, who I was happy to see, about my plan to sabotage Organization XIII.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wedding was the next day and all the preparations were mostly done. We had the cake picked out, my wedding dress, and decorations, there were a few bumps along this road though. More like mountains along a one-way road that has wild animals roaming around on it.

First there were the men's suits…

"I want the men to wear suits and that's final!" I screamed at Xemnas a few days ago.

"We have to wear our cloaks! I will not allow every organization member to go out and rent a tux!" Xemnas shouted back.

"Fine! As long as you all look the same, but they, and you, have to have your hoods down." I finally gave in.

Then there was the location of our wedding…

"Were not having it here!" I complained.

"But this needs to be secretive!" Xemnas complained back.

"WHY? I want it at a church." There was no reply from him, "It can be a secretive church… Fine?"

"Fine."

There were also the invitations…

"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST INVITE YOUR PARENTS!" I yelled at him.

"No. They never liked me and they never will." He replied hoping for agreement.

"Well I can see why! You're so damn stubborn! Just invite them."

"Alright, alright."

We were sounding like a married couple already.

I also "forgot" to tell Xemnas one small detail- I invited my whole family and most of my friends. At the moment I was thinking, '_This is going to be fun'_

Almost the Wedding…

"Hurry up Xemnas!" I yelled into our room as I looked at my watch that read '8:16.' The wedding started at 8:45! We were going to be late to our own wedding! This was just like all my nightmares I had when I was little. When I dreamed of marrying a gorgeous guy who would cater to my every need. All those dreams were shattered today.

"I'm coming!" Xemnas shouted as he ran out the door and stood next to me in the elevator.

While we were waiting to get to our floor, we had an uncomfortable conversation.

"You know were going to have to kiss." He said, stating the obvious. I didn't look at him, but he had probably smiled like the pervert he is.

"I know. It's going to be gross, but that's not the worst, so I'm not worried."

"Alright, just checking."

The door opened and we headed to the front door. Outside all the organization members- Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen (Vex), Lexaeus (Lex), Zexion (Zexy), Siax, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia (Marly), and Larxene. For some reason Roxas wasn't there.

As we were walking out and into a white limo, I asked Xemnas, "Where's Roxas?"

"He's on an important mission, with his true form."

"You mean Sora?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Do you know Sora?"

"I've… heard of him." I lied.

"Good, because if you knew him, I'd have to erase your memory."

My heart stopped. I knew then that I couldn't ever mention Sora or else I could never marry him because I wouldn't know he existed.

We pulled up to the church. I became nervous, what would happen when Xemnas and the others see about fifty people, when they're expecting five. As I was thinking this I saw every member pass me and saw Xemnas opening the door.

"NOOOO!" I shouted while sprinting up to try to stop him, but it was too late. He had opened the door and saw all those fifty people staring at him. Xemnas kept his cool though and walked down the isle, but made a left at the alter and walked off to the reception hall next to the church.

All the other members had stopped in front of the door and backed up, while I walked down the isle saying things like "We'll get started in a minute" and "Thanks for coming."

I walked into the room, expecting him to completely blow up at me. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room,

"I know you're mad, but I tried to warn you. I'm sorry." I started off saying.

"It's ok. But if you pull a stunt like that again I'LL!"

"I know. Can we make this work though?"

"I don't think I can…I mean there's so many people and…"

"Wait…are you saying you have stage fright?"

He pathetically nodded.

"Well let's face it together!"

We walked side by side out of the door and into the church. I could feel his eyes looking into mine as i stared straight ahead. I could feel them burning my pupils and for some reason, I didn't want him to stop.


End file.
